The present invention relates to a monolithic integrable circuit having a delayed starting storage behavior due to a first input signal, and having a substantially longer delayed stoppage of the storage behavior due to a second input signal. The two switching time delays are effected with the aid of the constantcurrent charging and the free discharging of a parallel RC-circuit.
Such a circuit may be used, for example, as a time switch with a switch-back time delay in the order of minutes, or as a storage circuit having a storage time in the order of minutes. The problem of providing such a circuit arises, for example, in cases where a safety-belt and seat-controlled start blocking system in motor cars requires, on one hand, that the starter, independently of the safety-belt seat-controlled blocking, can be re-actuated within a period of a few minutes if the motor has previously been running for at least a short period of time, after which the ignition has been switched off and the driver's seat is no longer occupied, and, on the other hand, in cases where the starter is again to be connected to the start blocking system after the lapse of the aforementioned period of a few minutes. In this way it is possible for the driver, for example, in front of the garage, to switch off the ignition, to open the garage door, to get into the car again and to drive the car into the garage without having to fasten the seat belt.